denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Yana
Yana (야나, Yana) is a planet in Denma. Summary It's first appeared in 1. A.E. (6), and it's mentioned in (7) - Ch.500. An Intersecting Space is in here, Intersecting Space Bureau. And a devil dog which is skin is red, and his horns are black is Summon Otherworldly Creatures Quanx and he's an Intersecting Space owned by the U.C.S. History In 1. A.E. (6), Ran says the priest that this is the line of causality, and the Duke's tomfoolery shouldn't have taken place based on any calculation, and someone must've trespassed into the universe eight through the remaining Intersecting Space again. And his or her actions, whatever it may have been, changed the Duke's decision either directly or indirectly, which led to the anomaly in causality, and aside from the fact that there's no way to stop the invasion from the other universes which could break the causality of this universe, there're certain invasions that can put Ran in harm's way due to the changing causalities. And from another Intersecting Space in which the church can't get officially involved, there's not much the people can do, and it's his fatal flaw and they'll be busy cleaning up afterwards. In (7) - Ch.500, A devil dog eats the feed. The guards say that the new ingredients must agree with the devil dog. At this time, the devil dog's stomach is shine, because something's entering through the Intersecting Space. The devil dog tries to throw up in the toilet, because maybe he think it was the food. The devil dog throw up the person with the universe thirteen in the toilet. The guard calls to they bring everyone to the septic tank. The chief orders the guards just activate the grinder already, and they put everyone else on emergency stand-B, and they don't even think about going home until they know for sure it's safe. The chief thinks he doesn't know what's going on around this lately. The woman calls to the chief and asks about tonight's party. The chief orders he has to call it off, because it happened again just like last time, so they won't be able to have a party for a while. The woman to the manager and orders he may cancel the dinner party, because the chief says it's an emergency. The manager says someone that they're canceling the party tonight. Someone says they can't cancel the party now because if he can't pay them for the drugs for the party he put on his tab last time and for the ones today. A man calls to the Aorica member that they say it might take some time to make the payment. The Aorica member angry and says they should be grateful that they gave their merch at that price, and they can't even pay that, so they going to think Aorican rule is a joke. The Aorica member says he'll just take out all their batches from today's work bench. The Aorica member sees an Aorica's henchman who's watching porn, and he orders he should watch his post while he's out. An Aorica's henchman and another henchman talk that especially the pretty Devas like Agnes only hang out with the nobles. This huge butterfly effect occurs. It means the Duke broke his calculator because the calculate is error. The guard reports to the chief that they're following the trails, but nothing yet, and they can't be certain what it was. The chief thinks he's definitely going to lose his job, if they find out about this, so if he can't find whatever it was, he'll get a dead dog if he has to wrap this up. The person takes off its mask. The person is Abigail from the universe thirteen. Abigail thinks it's time to return to Agnes. The guard calls to the chief and reports that they used a dead animal body. At this time, the person U.C.S. Bureau and the guards are arrive, and they arrest the chief. U.C.S. Bureau know the chief has already let quite a few cross over to this universe. The emergency meeting for the U.C.S. will be held soon, and there'll be some serious changes in security and overall management system of here. U.C.S. have concluded that the aftermath of the broken there of the Church of Madonna began to influence them as well, so they're on high alert. The new management law will even include Quanxs who possess the power to summon otherworldly creatures, so it'll be that strict. Both the security and management system will be ever so strict and aggressive. Category:Planets